


i don't want to stop loving him

by carolina56539



Series: Falsettos Poetry [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina56539/pseuds/carolina56539
Summary: I like Falsettos and I like writing mediocre poetry!





	i don't want to stop loving him

I want to leave  
To kill the memories of watching you cry in my arms, sobbing because you were so scared  
I was too  
But after a while, you didn’t cry anymore  
You just sat there, helpless  
A shadow of what you used to be  
I still loved you though  
There was still a little piece of the man I loved in there, somewhere  
It had to be  
Sometimes, I could see it when you smiled  
Now you’re just hollow  
I still love you though  
Even after you breathed last, I still loved you  
I don’t think I’ll ever stop


End file.
